Le triangle HarrySiriusVoldemort
by Lorelei Lestrange
Summary: La fin que j'avais écrite, bien avant que le tome 5 ne sorte... C'est fou comme je suis une bonne prophétesse (en fait Sybille Trelawney, c'est moi): j'avais prédit que la finale serait cruciale pour Sirius, qu'il y avait une histoire de prophétie...


le14 avril 2002, bien avant la sortie du tome 5... Ma fin du tome 5 à l'avance (et je ne me suis pas trompée enfin presque pas On retrouve le triangle Voldemort-Harry-Sirius)  
  
Sirius enfonça les ongles dans ses paumes en voyant la silhouette replète de Peter Pettigrow s'approcher de lui. Celui-ci, de sa main de fer, tenait la tête fraichement arrachée de la malheureuse licorne. Il toisa Sirius d'un sourire narquois, et dit, de sa voix couinante et suraigüe: -Enfin les rôles sont inversés, sale chien ! Tu ne peux pas savoir la joie que j'éprouve à te voir attaché là, tout seul, abandonné par tes amis ! Sirius ne répondit pas, les yeux dans le vide. Mais il avait toujours les poings fermement serrés quand Peter repartit. Il aurait pu lui demander grâce, le raisonner, l'effrayer... Mais il devait rester de marbre pour Harry. Et les mots se perdaient dans sa tête, tout devenait confu. Pour Harry... Pour Harry... Voldemort... Bunker... Licorne... Pour Harry... Il passa la nuit dans la cave sombre, à contempler les anges déchus gravés sur la pierre. Au petit matin, des pas réguliers descendirent de l'escalier en colimançon. La porte en bois s'ouvrit doucement, et Sirius, ne pouvant se retourner, demanda: -Qui est-ce ? La voix cinglante et sourde de Lord Voldemort lui répondit: -C'est ton ennemi mortel, Black. Il se planta devant lui. Il n'y avait dans les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres aucune lueur de triomphe, ni même de satisfaction. Il paraissait réelement préocupé, et Sirius en fut stupéfait. -Pourquoi ? demanda t'il seulement Il avait parlé d'une voix pâteuse, presque desespérée. Comme un soupir du vent, Lord Voldemort fit: -Le Pouvoir est la source. La prophétie de la pierre de sang doit s'accomplir, la magie noire doit reprendre la place qui lui est dû dans le monde magique. Les moldus doivent s'incliner. Avec effort, le prisonnier releva la tête: -Harry ? Et pour la première fois, Voldemort sembla hésiter. Mais cet instant fut de courte durée et il dit: -Harry a survécu par chance pendant un an, alors que le Ministère était renversé par mes fidèles. Si toi et tes amis ne l'avaient pas protégé, il n'aurait pas fêté ses 16 ans. Harry va venir pour te sauver, Black, et il sera pris au piège. Quel brave garçon! Toujours à l'affut d'une nouvelle aventure, prêt à combattre pour son parrain... Mais, continua t'il plus durement, ton filleul va mourir. Et toi aussi. Sirius sentait son esprit vaciller. Lord Voldemort le regarda de ses yeux noirs et rit brèvement. -Tout le monde doit mourir un jour. Sauf moi. Je suis immortel, comprends- tu ? Pendant l'année qui s'est écoulée, j'ai retrouvé la pierre de sang. J'ai tué la dernière licorne sur terre. Cette nuit, j'ai réussi à atteindre l'immortalité ! -Pe... Peter ? -Peter est un idiot, il sera tué juste après toi. Pour Harry... Pour Harry... Lord Voldemort quitta le cachot sombre sans mot dire. Pour Harry... Il fallait qu'il voie Harry, qui lui dise comment faire pour renverser Voldemort. Il avait trop peu de temps... Mais son filleul sera pris aux pièges des mangemorts... Il fallait qu'il s'échappe pour lui dire. Mais les liens magiques étaient trop forts, et Sirius n'avait pas mangé depuis deux semaines. On l'avait ensorcelé pour l'empêcher de se transformer en chien. Pour Harry... Et les mots, les dernières paroles de Dumbledore revenèrent à sa mémoire : « Sirius, protége Harry, car lui seul pour effacer un jour Voldemort. Il lui suffit de faire triompher l'amour et la pitié pour que Voldemort tombe. Le serpent, Sirus, le serpent ». Et le vieux était mort. Une étoile s'était éteinte dans le vieux bunker où ils s'étaient retranchés. Alors Sirius était partit, avait laissé seuls les trois adolescents dans le blockhaus. Il le fallait, se répeta t'il, il le fallait. Il devait trouver la dernière licorne avant les mangemorts. Harry l'avait regardé et lui avait demandé combien de temps il serait absent. Le désespoir et l'angoisse se lisaient dans ses yeux. Pour Harry... Pour Harry... Que lui avait t'il répondu ? « Je reviendrai au péril de ma vie, Harry. Je reviendrai pour toi ». Alors il était partit. Il avait chassé pendant trois jours la bête traquée. Ensuite, tout s'était passé très vite : la capture de la licorne, son assaut desespéré pour la délivrer, la contre-attaque des mangemorts... Pour Harry... Pour Harry... Harry ne pouvait transplaner, alors il se lancera, avec les deux autres, à sa recherche. Il quittera le bunker, laissant derrière lui trois cadavres... Dumbledore, le grand Dumbledore... la mère de l'autre... comment s'appellait t'elle déjà ? Weasley... Molly... Molly Weasley... Et le troisième (son cœur se serra) c'était Séverus... Lui qui avait toujours détester cet idiot, il en venait maintenant à regretter sa mort... Séverus était mort, mort pour lui... Il l'avait défendu contre les Détraqueurs, le jour de l'arrivée dans le bunker... Il avait fait barrage de son corps pour laisser entrer les autres... Pour Harry... Pour Harry... Et tous les autres qui étaient morts ? Lupin, tué dans son sommeil, McGonagall, assassinée devant tous les élèves de Poudlard ... Et tous ces moldus, qui avaient péri parce qu'ils étaient nés ? Sans aucune raison... Sirius en avait la nausée. Il lui semblait voir tous les visages des morts, torturés pour le plaisir du plus cruel des mages noirs. Et les souvenirs se mélangèrent, et le refrain obsédant dominait « Pour Harry... Pour Harry ». Le soir venu, Peter Pettigrow revint, cette fois-ci, accompagné par un autre prisonnier...  
  
Non ! Pas lui ! -Je t'emmène un compagnon d'infortune, Sang-de-bourbe ! L'œil magique de Maugrey semblait terrorisé. On le fit asseoir à côté de Sirius, contre le mur de pierre. Et les deux hommes se regardèrent, Maugrey, terrifié mais résolu, et Sirius, déterminé dans sa douleur. Pendant la nuit, on entendit des bruits au-dehors, des rires, des cris. Maugrey dormait mais Sirius, selon un commun accord, montait la garde. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en fracas et deux mangemorts forts et massifs vinrent les lever et les mirent dehors. Trois silhouettes étaient enveloppées, à côté d'eux, dans des sacs en toile. Craignant la réponse, Sirius fit : -Harry ? Et le sac bougea : -Sirius ? C'était bien lui. Il l'avait suivi... Tout était trop tard. Lord Voldemort va triompher. Maugrey tremblait mais ne disait mot. Sirius murmura à Harry ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore. -Mais, parrain, c'est trop tard, c'est trop tard ! se lamentait le jeune sorcier. Lord Voldemort apparut enfin. Il fit ôter les sacs, et Harry revu son pire ennemi en même temps que les visages tant aimés d'Hermione et de Ron. Il vit le regard de son parrain éclairé par la fierté de son filleul, et la face burinée de Maugrey qui attendait. -Harry Potter ! siffla Lord Voldemort. Enfin ! 16 ans... 16 ans que j'essaye de te tuer, et 16 ans que la chance te sourit... Mais ce jour est le dernier, Harry. Je vais d'abord tuer Sirius, comme cela, tu pourras te reprocher de ne pas l'avoir sauvé... d'être venu pour sa perte... Lève-toi, Black ! Mais Sirius ne bougea pas. Il resta les yeux baissés. Un silence s'installa. Soudain, il se leva et cria : -Harry, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! -Avada Kedavra ! fit la voix sifflante et atroce du Maître des Ténèbres Le vide... Il ne ressent plus rien. Il tombe lentement sur l'herbe brûlée de la clairière. Il sourit. Enfin la paix, le soulagement. Puis plus rien. Et le refrain lui revint à l'esprit, d'abord timidement, puis il s'imposa, étincelant et formidable, frémissante flamme d'espérance dans la nuit des souffrances.  
  
Pour Harry ! 


End file.
